Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2016
11:51 93% 11:51 You guys jelly? 11:51 and a little slower 11:51 so 11:51 he'd be pretty fun to mess around with 11:51 I'm on like level 12 of HttDR 11:51 I like the MD UB 11:51 It's probably level 11 though 11:51 or 13 11:52 since I have UB playing 11:55 I love the final wave music of MD 11:55 Nostalgia 11:55 gtr too 11:55 GTR tho 11:55 Its so cool 11:56 I almost went full into tears when I first heard it 11:56 like 11:56 I'm glad I was home alone 11:56 and that trailer tho 11:56 :o 11:56 I nearly died 11:57 Gtr became even pitcher and makes you die of nostalgia 11:57 R.I.P All PvZ2 Players Who Completed PvZ1, Reason of death: Nostalgia 11:57 I whistle to the tune of MD music when it plays 11:57 ... 11:59 The Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. 11:59 Yes 11:59 it is 11:59 Idfk how to whistle 11:59 Now i want a pvz2version of Rigor Mortis 11:59 Same Murabito 11:59 #AllILearnedInBiology 12:00 I don't know how to do it exhaling like everyone else 12:00 I inhale it 12:00 and it's not even that loud 12:00 wow 12:00 i 12:00 my gawd 12:00 m back 12:00 this illness will kill me 12:00 I had to get new glasses 12:00 Hey BP 12:00 ! 12:00 Umm 12:00 hry BP! 12:00 Is it possible to 12:00 hey* 12:11 look what mordy did to power lily 12:11 "Power Lily: 12:11 12:11 Recharge decreased from 60 seconds (Very Slow) to 35 seconds (Slow). 12:11 12:11 Sun cost increased from 175 to 200." 12:11 Ugh 12:11 super fan imps 12:11 now broken 12:11 MD 24 12:11 So it's just better? 12:12 PvZ2 completely installed 12:12 Yay MD! 12:12 he removed 25 seconds of its recharge 12:12 hecko 12:12 I mean 12:12 rawr 12:12 o/ 12:12 rawr 12:12 Also transferred pp.dat myehehehe 12:12 So now it's even easier to abuse pf 12:12 The extra sun cost means nothing imo 12:12 well 12:13 Balance changes like that aren't happening in th enext version of the mod 12:13 And I frequently abuse pf tile turnip to get sun anyway 12:13 a lot of the op stuff is getting toned down 12:14 Might wanna rebalance a lot of stuff 12:14 not now 12:14 4.4 support is discontoinued 12:14 Hmm 12:14 4.5 support isn't coming for a couple weeks either 12:14 Ankylo: 12:14 12:14 Can now fling only 3 zombies, from 5. 12:14 12:14 Delay between zombie flings increased from 5 seconds to 10. 12:14 Now that I think abouf it 12:14 please fix its distance 12:15 How about return the spikeweed thingy 12:15 ? 12:15 make ankylosaurus useless to spikeweed 12:15 again 12:15 I can't 12:16 primal pea now shoots at the same speed of a peasjhooter 12:16 *peashooter 12:16 All dino abilities activate past the 3rd column to the right, not the 1st 12:16 Too much quests in Eugoth s PP.DAT lol 12:16 now give it 10 damage per pea 12:16 (troll) 12:16 What are all the plants of MD25? 12:17 on the lawn 12:17 Surfer could drop the board to the back instead of the front upon death 12:17 Hey, no one complained about imp porter 12:17 importer? 12:17 (shrinkingviolet) 12:17 it has Phat Beet, Coco Cannon, Fumeshroom 12:18 nvm 12:18 Kernelpult 12:18 it has kernel 12:18 Octo and wizard only attack past the 3rd column to the right 12:18 I liked the attack from 30 feet offscreen 12:18 Or a distance from obstructing plant 12:19 Halp 12:19 I cant backspace pvz profiles 12:19 names 12:19 How about they zap plants at most 2 tiles away 12:20 Nvm 12:20 I used an emoju 12:20 emoji 12:21 Dino abilities could only affect imp would be another idea 12:25 what is the ideal tob array 12:25 as in temple of bloom 12:25 right now spamming strawbursts 12:26 ? 12:26 what should I pick for temple of bloom 12:27 I would assume that 12:27 1. You have all plants 12:27 I don't like MD26 12:27 2. You know how to abuse tile turnip for sheets and giggles 12:28 I would also want to do some experimental warfare stuff with dusk lobber though 12:28 been there done that 12:28 The 4 obvious slots are sunshroom, lily, imitater and tile turnip 12:29 Wm or colddragon depends. Haven't tested the latter 12:29 Strawburst yes is the preferred siege weapon. 12:30 Infinut for guarding the 3rd column 12:30 I've been picking blover to protect it from relic hunters 12:30 If there's flying stuff go blover, otherwise violet 12:31 does cold snap work for holding 3rd column 12:31 does httd has the difficulty as tft? 12:31 Yes 12:31 I prefer primal sunflower 12:31 should sv wear shoes 12:31 It won't make much of a difference imo 12:31 Unless it's dark ages. 12:32 should I put shoes on sv 12:32 I'm watching a hilarious broadcast on Shou 12:32 Yes 12:33 red or yellow 12:34 Red 12:34 does httdr has the same difficulty as tft? 12:34 Hi! 12:35 OMG 12:35 HIS BROADCAST GOT LEET VIEWS 12:35 Hi 12:35 1337 12:35 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 12:36 JUST SIMPLY ILLUMINATI 12:39 what if I have both gargs and relic hunters @iynh 12:40 oh boy 12:41 (redstinger) (chilibean) (starfruit) 12:41 pls help pick 12:41 uh 12:41 4th choice 12:41 nah 12:41 lightning reed 12:41 Chili 12:41 ... 12:41 star 12:41 rip 2000 coins 12:42 how many coins have been killed in the entire PvZ franchise 12:42 how many power tiles should I put on primal flowers 12:42 4 to 5 12:42 and how many tile turnips should I plant 12:42 5? 12:43 5 12:43 7 12:43 1337 turnips 12:43 no one has time for 7 12:43 Just use all your tiles on sun early on 12:43 4-5 12:43 what's the hardest Endless Zone 12:43 Then swap out for strawburst later on 12:44 HELLO MATES 12:44 Hi 12:44 So, i need an challange 12:44 on pvz or pvz 2 12:44 if you want (troll) 12:44 Complete Modern Day - Day 10 with chompers only 12:44 I dont have chompers 12:44 sorry (sad) 12:45 oh 12:45 Use unpowered Nightshades the whole level 12:45 What world? What day/night? 12:45 day 10 of MD 12:46 Oh my o.o 12:46 Ill go do it 12:46 Can i use any plants like primal potato mine and primal wall-nut? 12:46 Or unpowered nightshades allowe 12:47 who does not even read stuff on this wiki 12:47 Im going to do your challange 12:47 Wait.. 12:48 (wave) 12:48 'Planting one, letting it attack once then shovel it up' counts as 'using btw' 12:48 hello 12:49 currently I have 5 power tiles 12:49 If you wqnt to differ, consider stunion. Shoveling is actually a way to save sun 12:49 I put 3 under strawbursts 12:49 1 under sv 12:49 1 under wm 12:49 is it Feb. 13 12:49 Uh 1 on infinut pls 12:50 You don't need the wm 12:50 Wat. 12:50 I just let zombies ate brains while disco music is on 12:50 Omfg. 12:50 When does MD part 2 come out? (not soft release) 12:50 FEB 18 I GUESS? 12:50 Or may? 12:50 We never know what will come out 12:51 Also 12:51 Citron's challange is too very hard 12:51 :c 12:51 Feb 16 12:51 Probably the 18th. That means 6 DAYS!! 12:51 And that's our investiture 12:51 4 DAYS 12:51 Slap slap slap clap clap clap 12:51 I don't pick infinut because I defend imps w coldsnap 12:51 c: 12:51 what do I do 12:51 (wat) 12:52 @iynh 12:52 because I don't want to waste a slot 12:52 I can't pee on my camping investiture 12:52 And waste a column for potential sun production? 12:52 Lel. 12:52 (doge) 12:52 like in second flag 12:52 Bringing both wm and colddragon is already a waste :p 12:52 Which plants do you like better? 12:52 toilet 12:52 because range 12:53 @citron (wat) 12:53 (banana) (firepeashooter) (sweetpotato) uhh which do I pick 12:53 Then bring only wm 12:53 Banana 12:53 Uh none is useful imo if you had banana 12:53 then it has parasols 12:54 Strawburst sorry 12:54 Bananas can kill Parasols 12:54 Strawburst can 12:54 Faster 12:54 do I go for fourth card 12:55 (I pretty much have everything I need now 12:55 ) 12:57 http://prntscr.com/a2k1g1 12:57 what the 12:58 I'm editing main page to fit with the MD Part 2 news 12:58 Is pun "The beginning is in the end?!" good enough? 12:59 ah duck it 12:59 @thehand 12:59 Google for "Larry Page" and i found out this. 12:59 "Larry Page is an American computer scientist... 12:59 maybe (troll) 12:59 (puffshroom2) (garlic2) (bowlingbulb) 12:59 I'll just leave the previous one 12:59 which 12:59 do I pick 01:00 So, I guess the computer scientist in GW2 is probably a dead Larry Page :P 01:00 Which zombies you hate (troll) 01:01 And I also googled for "is an english archaeologist" to see if there are ANY living British archaeologists right now, and I found some. 01:01 Type "is an english archaeologist" with quotes; that forces Google to search that exact phrase 01:39 How about a bureaucrat? 01:39 Same :P 01:39 I remembered that moment when a b-crat kicked an admin for testing and it worked. 01:40 Drek, be a b-crat now! jk :P 01:40 I did this once on Bookworm adventures wiki to kick my other self (Skeletrox) and it didnt work 01:41 I promoted Skeletrox (which is my other self) to bureaucrat, with all the user rights (rollback, chatmod, discussion mod, content mod, admin, b'crat) 01:43 B'crats can't kick other b'crats. 01:44 It's confirmed by TharSuperSword 01:46 lag 01:47 more lag 01:47 Ello 01:47 Supback, Star of Magic 01:48 Into the Fan Fiction Wiki I go! 01:49 tako 01:50 I just finished boss rush 01:50 :) 01:50 :3 01:51 I'm new here. 01:51 Sup 01:51 Ello 01:52 Hey guys you know that guy who's also making a PvZ2 mod for PvZ1. Not Vebros . 01:52 Excited to see if I can hack 4.5 01:52 Me? 01:52 Yes, and no 01:52 again... 01:53 Hopefully this works 01:53 Does the Waffle With a Waffle In It show up in the almanac after you defeat the boss? 01:54 Sure 01:54 TACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:54 :3 01:54 :D 01:54 Does it? 01:54 Question: Is it hard? 01:54 MD Part 2 01:55 I hope Ancient Rome will be just as fun 01:55 If it is real. 01:55 MODDABLE!!!!!!! 01:55 YASSSSS 01:55 I CAN HACK 4.5!!!!!!! 01:55 YASSS 01:56 Nope 01:56 MD trophy isn't in the almanac 01:56 I guess the MD is unused 01:56 I have it 01:56 Well, I GTG 01:56 By 01:57 bilo peeps :) 01:57 Okay. What now? 01:58 Ded 01:59 It's funny that the full version unlocker of Poweramp costs ONLY Rp3000 ($0.22) in Indonesia, compared to the $3.99 (approx. Rp55000) price tag they put normally 01:59 Is this a Chinese New Year sale stuff or a bug? 01:59 I bought it yesterday cuz I'm afraid that the price will go back to normal, which I don't want to, cuz this is really cheap. 01:59 http://prnt.sc/a2kljc 01:59 Unused Modern Day trophy. 02:00 Proof: http://prntscr.com/a2klun 02:01 The google account used on my Firefox is different than the one I use for Google services, so that's why you'll see that it says "buy" instead. 02:01 Supbacks? 02:01 Fuck 02:02 Eats in 1 second 02:02 Ello 02:02 Wait. It eats faster than regular zombies? 02:02 Yes 02:02 1 second 02:02 it eats in actual 1 second only 02:03 League of Stickman also encounters the same thing. Instead of the regular $0.99 (Rp12000) price tag they normally put, it goes down to the same $0.22 (Rp3000) 02:03 So, that's why he demanded a lot of brains for a day? :P 02:03 Yes 02:03 Also the fan imp is ok to me 02:04 It's just annoying when you have Turbo on. 02:04 Again with the talking. 02:06 B 02:06 o 02:06 ard 03:57 Well, at least it's not cool if PvZ2 was there... 03:57 Dont expect to run it on that device since the OBB filesize keeps increasign 03:58 Looks like EA's one of the devs to support the Nokia X store. 04:07 Ded chat INSERT INTENSIVE CARROT HERE 04:07 PvZ2 for Nokia X 04:07 Dat Modern Day 04:08 You WONT be able to install the soft release of PvZ2 in Nokia X, UNLESS you flash Gapps (Play Store) in it. 04:08 It requires some of the Google Play services 04:08 Or else it would always say "Download failed because you might not have purchased this app" 04:16 yoded 04:17 o/ 04:22 Hello 04:27 (ohai) 04:27 yoded 04:31 yo 04:31 Nice 04:31 dead 04:31 going to sleep anyway 04:32 just wanted to see chat. 04:32 By 04:32 if anyone can read this 04:32 Android One's codename is sprout 04:50 Greetings, alive user. 05:38 Hello? 05:39 Anyone here? 05:44 ? 05:44 Supback? 05:46 Hmm... 05:47 TheAnonymousA ? 06:03 @GasPoo 06:03 Frostbite Caves? 06:03 I've read the rules, and I don't want to spam minor edit, and I kinda forget stuff to add in articles. 06:03 @GasPoo Plant 06:04 I'd say that mine's Neon Mixtape Tour 06:04 @Arun 06:04 ! 06:04 Far Future! 06:04 AWikiBoy521 06:04 @Arun12 06:04 Edit conflict. :P 06:05 ! 06:06 ! 06:07 Wow, more edit conflicts.... 06:07 pls 06:07 Supbacks 06:07 yeah 06:07 PVZ2 crashes 06:07 Which edit conflict? 06:07 are so frequent 06:08 in COC wiki 06:08 How the heck do you get those custom stuff 06:08 AWikiboy, can I pm you please? 06:08 @Fuhrer 06:08 And it's from another forum game. 06:08 @BP 06:08 Hopefully it works this time...... 06:08 (Just) Do it! 06:09 ! 06:14 Hi? 06:14 o/ 06:15 Supback 06:16 Ded is TAh 2016 02 13